


Little Ketch

by Kats1997



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, cuteness, ketch has a sister, not good with tags sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: Virginia "Ginny" Ketch has just graduated from Kendrick after studying Lore and spells, she is being put with Mick's team due to the latest deaths of the 'brains' from the alpha vampire. Good thing is she gets to work with her big brother, and perhaps even find love?





	1. Chapter 1

Ketch began to pace back and forth looking at the garage door

“What’s with you?” asked Mary

Ketch turned to find Mary and her boys eyeing him

“Waiting for-“

“Artie!” squealed a young woman before running over to him hugging him

“Hello Ginny.” Said Ketch hugging her

“I’m so excited to work with you.”

“You’ll be working with Mick, you studied brains not brawns…”

“Still I get to be with my big brother again, what fun.” She said smiling up at him “So where's my room?”

“C7, it’s right next to mine.”

She nodded before running off suitcase wheeling behind her, as soon as she was out of his sight he frowned and looked worried

“You have a little sister?” asked Mary with a smile

“Yes, men of letter families tend to be big.” Said Ketch “Someone needs to survive to carry on the legacy.”

"Ginny?" asked Sam

"Virginia." said Ketch "But she prefers Ginny."

"Like you prefer Artie?" asked Dean smirking only to stop when he saw Ketch glare

"Only one allowed to call me Artie is Ginny is that understood?"

Dean huffed at this rolling his eyes

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Artie?" called Ginny coming back with her suitcase in tow "Which way is C?"

"I'll show you, come on." said Ketch putting a protective arm around her shoulder before leading her away

 


	2. Chapter 2

"How odd." said Ginny walking along aside her brother

"I know the hallways are confusing don't worry you will be a pro with in weeks." said Ketch before opening C7 smiling down at his sister

"Small..."

"I know but you will just need it for sleeping and changing clothes other than that you will be running around." said Ketch

"Toilet?"

"Woman's is down the hall has showers too." said Ketch

Ginny nodded frowning at the plain walls

"You can put up pictures but I do not recommend it....we had a breech a few weeks ago." said Ketch frowning

"Who's room am I in?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wall is somewhat faded in some places like frames were hanging."

"Serena's...she died in the breech."

Ginny nodded at this frowning

"Ketch I...oh hello you must be Virginia Ketch, I'm Mick Davies pleasure to meet you."

"Ginny."

"Pardon?"

"It's Ginny." she said before shaking his out reached hand

Mick looked at Ketch at this with a quizzical look

"She doesn't like to be called Virginia." said Ketch with a small smirk

"Ah Ginny it is then, welcome to our team."

"Can I have my hand back?"

"Oh sorry." said Mick before turning to Ketch and handing him a ipad "Old man wants to speak to you."

"Ah right...Ginny I need to-"

"I know I know I'll be fine go Artie."

Ketch nodded, Mick went to head out the door only to stop

"If you need anything and Ketch is busy don't be afraid to ask."

"Okay thank you."

Mick nodded and walked out the door leaving Ginny to unpack only for her to stop and hold her hand that Mick just shook she gave a small smile at this only to frown...oh no no crushes no no no....she quickly focused on unpacking her things

 


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't sleep no matter what I did, I just couldn't get my body to relax, it wasn't uncommon in a foreign place even if my older brother was just across the hall. I sighed and sat up before climbing out of bed I slipped my slippers and dressing gown on before heading out the door in look of the kitchen to make myself some warm milk. I walked down to where Artie said the common area was and saw a light on where the kitchen must be due to the counter tops in the room. I looked into the room to see the Winchesters sitting there chatting away or Mary and her taller son, Sam I think his name was, when the shorter of the two was stuffing his face with pie, dean I think his name was. Mary stopped mid-sentence and smiled as me.

"Come on in Ginny." she said

Sam stood up and offered me his chair before going to grab another one

"Thank you." I said sitting down only to frown and shy away when Dean offered me pie when he had a mouth full of some "No thank you."

Mary and Sam rolled their eyes at Dean's behavior

"You couldn't sleep either?" I asked them

"Oh no we only need four hours at the most."

I stared in shock at this only four hours at the most how do they survive

"How about you why are you up so late....or early?" asked Dean

"New place, that I don't know very well hard to sleep....it's not home you know?"

The Winchesters got quiet at this

"We never really had a home...or if we did it wasn't that long." said Sam

"Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"It's alright you didn't know." said Mary

I nodded at this and after a few moments of silence I stood up

"Would anyone else like some warm milk?" I asked walking towards the stove

"Yes please."

"A cold glass of it would be better." said Dean

"No thanks." said Sam

"Okay." I answered putting the stove on and pouring milk for myself and mary into the pan before working on a cold glass of milk for dean once I finished I handed it off to Sam who passed it to dean

"Thanks." said Dean with a smile and a wink that sent butterflies through my stomach and heat to my face

"No problem." I answered back before looking back down at the milk I quickly poured it into two cups and then handed one to Mary

"Thank you."

I smiled and nodded at her

"Do we have a library in here?" I asked

"Going to read a bit?" asked Sam

"Yeah soothes my mind."

"Oh great another nerd, next to Sammy, Mick, and now her we're finally tied." huffed Dean

Sam gave his brother a bitch face and Mary hit his arm lightly with a disapproving look

"Don't mind him." said Mary "It's on the second floor third door to your left."

"Thank you, good night."

"Night." called back all three Winchester before they went back to talking

I climbed the stairs and found my way to the second floor...alright third door to my left....one...looks like a gym....two....storage room....three library and the lights on. I peered inside to find one Mick Davies reading a pile of books looking very tired in his pajamas and he had wild bed hair...well I shouldn't judge I probably did to.....but the sight of him like that made my heart flutter. I walked into the room as lightly as possible in hopes to steal one book and make it out of there before he saw me but the floor board squeaked and he turned.

"Oh hello Ginny."

"Hello Mick." I answered frowning at glass of whiskey in front of his and the half empty bottle as well "Isn't it a little early to drink?"

"It's 5 o'clock at home."

"In the morning." I answered back

"Still 5 o'clock." he said "What are you doing up at this hour anyways?"

"Couldn't sleep." I said back "Different from home you know?"

"It's only a temporary base but yes I know." said Mick with a sigh before motioning for me to sit down "Care to take a seat?"

"Alright." I answered back sitting down and then taking a sip of my now room temperature milk "What are you reading?"

"Just brushing up on my lore, this ones about werewolves we just finished a case last week."

I hummed at this only to frown when I saw Mick touch his shoulder when talking about the case

"You were injured?"

"One of the wolves got a lucky shot." he answered "Just a few scratches from it's claws but I'm okay."

I nodded at this, it got silent once more

"Do you know any good books to read? Ones that may help me sleep?"

"Ah...yeah where is it, I usually end with it." said Mick looking through his pile before pulling down the smallest textbook

"Jackalopes?"

"I find it funny relaxes me."

"They're not real."

"I know that's why it relaxes me when you live in a world like we do....it's nice to remember sometimes aren't real."

I nodded at this only to notice a spell book in the pile as well

"Why are you looking at spells?"

"Oh just one to sound proof my walls." said Mick "No offence I know he's your brother in all but he-"

"Snores like a bear I know..." I said

We both shared a laugh

"Got a piece of paper and a pen?"

"Ah yeah." said Mick handed me both of them

I drew a symbol quickly and the ingredients to make it

"What is it?"

"Sound proof spell used it all the time at home it works only have to fix it every year to renew the paint."

Mick nodded at this

"Thanks."

"Least I could do for stealing the book on Jackalopes."

Mick hummed at this

"Good night." I said standing up with the book and half a glass of milk in my hand

"Night."

With that I left my heart beating faster as I left and yet it felt so heavy that I was leaving...did he feel the same or was it all me....probably it was all me...it's always all me...my thoughts cleared by the time I reached my room, I opened the door and shut it before slipping off my slippers and dressing gown. I climbed back into bed and began to read the book soon halfway through it with a full glass of warm milk in my stomach I fell asleep my dreams filled with Mick and his sweet smiles that seemed just reserved for me

 


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to someone banging on my door to the point it sounded as if they were trying to break down my door, I slowly sat up and grabbed the gun in my side dresser before walking towards it. I switched off the safety and had it ready to fire.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's me!" said Artie threw the door

I sighed and opened it to find my brother not looking so happy

"What?" I asked

"Did someone forget to set an alarm?" he asked

Oh....crap....

"How late did I sleep in?"

"It's 10 I've been trying to wake you for an hour." he said

"Well the reason I'm such a sound sleeper is your fault."

"My fault!?"

"You snore." I said "Really bad Artie."

"I don't snore."

"Yeah you do."

"Well if I snore you sleep walk."

"Okay....I know I do so you snore." I stated smiling as I slipped on my robe and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast

"I DO NOT SNORE!" he shouted after me

"YES YOU DO!" I shouted back before the elevator closed, I sighed and leaned against the railing

The elevator stopped and the door opened in came Mick fully dressed perfectly and looking well rested

"Morning." he said

"Morning, did the spell help?"

"Yes thank you haven't slept that well in years." he answered

I smiled at him before it got quiet once more

"Was the book a good read?" asked Mick

"Yes it was, I found it quite funny."

"It is."

With both shared a small laugh, before the elevator door opened onto the main floor

"I will talk to you later Ginny."

"Bye Mick." I said going towards the kitchen with a huge smile on my face now only for it to fade when I ran face first into a wall, no not a wall Sam Winchester's chest, I looked up from my spot on the floor in a daze

"Sorry Ginny you alright?" asked Sam helping me up

"Yes and I should be saying sorry still waking up."

Sam chuckle at this

"I just made a fresh pot of coffee all yours."

"Thanks." I said heading into the room to find Dean pouring a huge cup of it "Save some for the rest of us."

"Oh sorry Sweetheart." said Dean pouring some from his cup into a smaller one for me "Good?"

"Yes thank you." I answered accepting it only to wince when I tasted "You Americans know nothing about coffee, tea, or sprits."

Dean looked floored at this

"We know how to make a good cup of joe, and booze....tea not so much or at least not me more of Sam's thing."

I huffed at this blowing a piece of hair out of my face only to jump back when Dean tucked it behind my ear

"Sorry looked like it was bugging you."

"It's fine." I said

Dean was fit and I was be crazy not to think of him in a sexual way but unlike Mick he does not give me butterflies

"Hello Ginny? You in there?" called Dean

I jolted out of my day dream about Mick and stared at him

"Oh second thought you look like you need more coffee than me." said Dean pouring more into my cup before leaving with his now half cup of coffee

I frowned down at the coffee and in walked Mary

"Sam make the coffee again?"

"How'd you know?"

"He's like me, he can't cook or make anything like that." said Mary before pulling out a flask "Here pour some of this is in, it'll help."

I eyed the flask before shrugging and then poured some in before take a sip of it, I winced at the taste

"Wow that's...strong." I said earning a small laugh from Mary

"It's moonshine." she said "It tends to be strong."

I nodded at this

"So, can I ask you something..."

"Sure."

"It's about your brother...and his ex."

"Toni?"

"Yeah, what happened? I'm just curious."

I snorted at this

"Toni started to talk about kids and Artie ran for the hills." I answered

We both laughed at this before it got quiet at this

"Can I...ask you something?"

"Yeah of couarse."

"Is....Mick seeing anyone."

"Mick?" asked Mary "No not that I am aware of but, your brother would know more than me, why don't you ask him?"

"Ask Artie, if Mick is single? Oh yeah that will go over well." I snorted earning a weak smile from Mary

"I suppose your right." she said "But as far as I know no he is not seeing anyone, but I'll ask your brother."

"Really?"

"Yes, I haven't had a friend that was a girl in years." she said

I smiled at this

"You want to friend with a geek like me?" I asked

"Have you met my sons?" she asked "One has no manners at the table and the other is always nose deep in a stack of books."

"Point." I answered before we both laughed again

"So friends?" asked Mary hand out

I nodded and shook her hand at this, I just made my first friend who was not from British men of letters school


	5. Chapter 5

"One two three duck one to three weave one two three Bob one two three upper cut. " I muttered to myself as I went as the punching bag

I may have studied brains at Kendricks but, that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight I am a Ketch after all. 

I let out a loud cry as I kicked the punching bag only to end up putting a hole in it. Oops...Huh? Who's clapping. I turned to find Mick looking at me in awe.

"And I thought you just studied lore." Said Mick with his signature smirk that made my insides tingle

"You've met my brother do you honestly think I don't know how to throw a punch or two?"

"Point." He said with a chuckle

It was then I noticed the sand all other the floor

"Sorry about the mess and the bag."

"Don't worry with your brother around we have to have tons in stock."

 I giggled at this only to fade off when it hit me that Mick wasn't wearing a suit he was wearing basket ball shorts and a plain grey t-shirt with sneakers. The sight of parts of ripped skin I haven't seen before on him sent my mouth watering.

"I know I look odd outta a suit." Chuckled Mick before heading over to the treadmill only to stop when he noticed a set of boxing gloves "Care to go a few rounds?"

I froze only to snap outta it, whoa Ginny, whoa girl he meant in the ring not in the sack. I nodded not trusting my voice. Walking over to the ring as I fixed the tape on my hands as Mick taped up his, I looked up to find Mick in front of me holding out a pair of gloves.

"Here let me." he said before sliding them on and tightening them

I felt my face heat up as he did so, he turned and slipped his own pair on before climbing into the ring, I followed him.

"I know your a Ketch but, I grew up on the streets so no pulling your punches like your brother does when we spar."

I giggled once more and nodded, rounding up for my first punch only for Mick to block it and send his own my way earning a dodge, this went on for a while before he punched once more earning a duck and a foot sweep from me, I ended up catching his foot in just the right way to send him toppling over but unfortunate the wrong way and onto me. We both hit the mat with a thump before we started to laugh at that only for me to fade off when I realized I had one sweaty.....buff Mick bloody Davies on top of me.....wait didn't I say unfortunate? Well scratch that how very lucky...

"You okay?" asked Mick looking down at me

"Yeah." I said

He smiled at this nodding only for us to hear a clearing of a throat, we turned to find Artie and Mary standing there looking at us. Mick quickly got off of me....dammit Artie! You and you horrible timing, Mick held out his hand which I accepted as he helped me up.

"I got him with a foot sweep." I said when I noticed Artie glaring at Mick when Mary smirked from behind him

"Well in that case, you and Mary can be partners today."

"Why?" I asked said did Mary

"Because Mick needs to be retrained in hand to hand combat." said Ketch "And who better to do it but, me?"

Mick snorted at this

"Come on mate." he said motioning Ketch "Let's go a few rounds."

"Oh we will." said Ketch putting on his own gloves before climbing into the ring

I walked over to Mary at this

"Alpha male smack down?" she asked

"Yup." I answered popping the p, it totally was


	6. Chapter 6

"So what is going on between you and Mick?" Asked Mary as she towel dried her hair

That was the good thing about being the only two girls in the temporary bunker we could talk openly in the locker room

I sighed at this drying my own hair

"To be honest, I haven't a bloody idea." I answered

Mary nodded at this

"You sound like me when I first started to date John." she said smile on her face only to get a distant look in her eyes "He was shocked that a young small woman like me could knock down his big army ass."

I snorted at this

"My dad Samuel, whom Sam is named after didn't like him very much due to him not being a hunter....but I wanted out of that life...funny how that turned out." she sighed

"Do you regret it?"

"Falling for John?"

"Yes?"

"No....our marriage wasn't the best or happy sometimes but I have my two handsome boys and those times we did enjoy together that make it all worth it."

"Is this your way of guilt tricking me into asking Mick out?"

"Perhaps?" she offered

With that we both laughed

"But so you know I brought up Mick's relationship status to your brother and he said Mick hasn't dated someone in years...like since before he graduated Kendrick's."

I nodded at this

"So....how should I go about it?"

"Well with what your brother and I walked in on I highly doubt it will be much of a problem." she said winking at me before leaving me alone in the locker room with nothing but my thoughts

* * *

I will not be updating Friday 28th I am to busy that day so you will get two chapters today to make up for that :)


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later, I finally knew my way around the bunker enough not to get lost right now I was on my way back from working out in the gym when Dean called me

"Ginny!" called Dean from the end of the hall as I began to walk towards the stairs to go to the second floor

"Yeah?" I asked

"Meeting come on."

I nodded and began to walk to the meeting room, I entered just a few steps behind Dean to find Sam and Mick was back in his finely pressed suite

"Where's Artie and Mary?"

"Separate Case." said Sam

I nodded at this before looking at Mick

"Well." said Mick "We have a case in a small one stop light like town, teenagers have been going missing."

"Runaways?" asked Dean

"No oddly good strong pupils, captain of...football? Not UK football American." said Mick "Top student in the senior class, and many others."

"Huh." said Sam "Alright so where to?"

"It is not going to show up when you type it in a gps that how small it is." said Mick "So best I can do is ride along and give directions yeah?"

"Alright." said Dean "Car in 5?"

The Winchesters nodded and left at this leaving me with Mick

"And me?"

"Car in 5." said Mick before leaving the room

I blinked in shock usually researchers like myself stayed in the bunker but if Mick told me to come along I have to come along, I quickly ran to my room to pack


	8. Chapter 8

"Really?" asked Dean to Mick

"We didn't have a choice as I said one stop town." said Mick before opening the door to the bed and breakfast like inn "So it only has one inn this one."

When we walked in, it looked like we stepped into another era perhaps late 1800s early 1900s and gave off a vibe that reminded me of my great nan's house when I was child

"Geez....so....old lady like." said Dean eyeing the doilies around the room

Mick sighed and rang the bell, an older woman came out and putting on her glasses she looked up at Mick

"Hello, how many rooms do you have available?" he asked

"Only two, because there are only two in the house dear." she said

Mick nodded

"We'll take them."

"Okay, here are your keys." she said handing old golden color keys to each of us all with different color string attached to them "Each key has a string that matches with the colors in the rooms."

"Alright."

"We will have to pair up." said Mick turning back to us after filling the registrar and paying

"Sam and I night." Said Dean taking a key before him and Sam headed up the stairs leaving Mick and I alone

"Well I guess it's you and me come on Ginny." He said leading the way up the stairs, I followed him clutching my bag

Oh...Bloody hell Mick and I share a room like seriously?!

"Guessing this pink one's ours." said Mike opening the pink door only for us to be met with a Civil War era like pink room full of Roses "Well then...."

I nodded in agreement and followed him in looking around the room everywhere I looked I was greet with pink rose or bright white doilies, I froze when I noticed one thing that stood out in the room to be, oh god and I thought the décor was bad...there's only one bed....

"Ginny?"

I turned to find Mick looking at me with a concerned look

"You alright?"

"Yeah just was thinking how Sam and Dean have to share one bed." I said with a weak smile

Mick let out a small chuckle at this before looking at the bed as well, we both got very quiet

"I'll kip on the floor."

Wait ...what?

"You don't have to do that." I said

"I know but, it's okay really, I've slept in worse places when I was younger."

I nodded at this Artie did tell me about Mick growing up on the streets and not having a home for years before the men of letters took him in

"But, it's not fair." I said finally as Mick pulled some clothes out of his bag

He turned and looked at me before sighing

"Your not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope." I said popping the p

"Alright." he said nodding his head with a small smile "Don't worry I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"I know..." I said "That's why I said no to you sleeping on the floor."

He nodded before heading out of the room with his clothes and toiletries to go to the bathroom that was down the hall

"Bloody hell!" I growled under my breath what if I didn't want a perfect gentleman to share a bed with?


	9. Chapter 9

When Mick was gone I changed into my pajamas only to frown when I looked at myself....crap these things were old and ratty....and yes they were nighties but...they were old and had holes in them in different place. Did I mention that they were old fashioned one to? So not that sexy at all....wait why was I trying to look sexy?

"Can I come in?" asked Mick after knocking

"Yes!" I called back only for him to walk into the room for me to see him wearing just sweatpants no shirt oh yeah that's why.....Mr. Mick ripped body Davies....I'm so bloody screwed

"Ginny?"

"Huh?" I asked looking up at his face

"I said what side do you want to sleep on?" he asked motioning to the bed

"Um....left I guess." I said "To be honest I never slept in anything bigger then a twin or a single."

He nodded at his only to look confused at me before looking down at his bare chest

"I can put on a shirt if this bothers you."

"It's okay." I said "Really, I'm use to it....I mean ah...when I was little and had nightmares I would sneak into Artie's room and he hates wearing shirts to bed so it's okay."

He nodded at this before climbing into the bed, he reached over and flipped the blankets over on my side, I smiled at him as I climbed in

"Such a gentleman." I teased

"I told you I was going to be." he said before reaching over me and switching off the light "Good night Ginny."

"Good night Mick." I said back to him before I felt him roll away from me and settle

I stared up at the ceiling watching the lights when outside cast shadows on it, soon I noticed Mick's breathing was even and soft, he must be sleeping....man he falls asleep fast lucky. I sighed wiggled a bit only for my eyes to widen when Mick rolled over, I looked to find him still asleep. He looked so much younger when he slept he looked to be in his early 20s if not younger he would probably look younger without the scruff he called a beard. Okay wait whoa creepy Ginny alert I'm watching my boss sleep, oh screw it he's to cute not to watch. Watching Mick sleep and listening to his relaxed breathing resulted in me becoming relaxed and falling asleep. It didn't last long when I jolted awake when I felt the bed shaking, I sat up to find Mick moving around in his sleep sweating and looking scared.

"Mick...Mick wake up." I called

Mick still was asleep he cried out

"MICHEAL!" I called grabbing his shoulder giving him a good shake

He jolted awake and sat up looking around before his eyes landed on me

"Ginny?"

"Yeah hi...you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah what's up?" asked Mick running his fingers through his hair

"You were having a nightmare." I said

"oh....sorry did I wake you?"

"It's okay." I said

"Ginny did I-"

"Mick really it's okay, I'm not worried about getting more sleep I'm worried your okay....so are you?"

"Yeah just old haunting memories of Kenderick's..." said Mick

I nodded at this

"I understand." I said

We got quiet at this, I sighed and rolled my eyes before lying back down, I pulled him down and held him closely running my fingers through his hair

"What are you doing?"

"Someone cuddling me after a nightmare helps me....I thought....I can stop."

"No....no please don't...it's relaxing..."

I smiled at this and before I knew it Mick and I were fast asleep once more


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to feel myself being cuddle closely by someone really warm, I looked down to find one Mick Davies arms curled around my form and his face...of course was lying right on my boobs....and....wait that better be the remote...and nope no telly...that's all Mick...wow that's....a big...'remote'.....yup I need to get up.

"Um Mick..." I said quietly

He was still breathing heavily

"Mick." I said poking his shoulder

He growled and pulled me closer hiding his face further into my cleavage, I giggled at this the sight in front of me was to funny not to, I then felt his stubble on my collar that really tickled

"Mick!" I squealed at how much it tickled, so I was ticklish so what

Mick jolted awake, he looked up at me before realizing where his head was he quickly got off of me resulting in him on the floor, when he tried to catch himself he ended up dragging the sheet with him, and since I was on the sheet I went down with it. I landed on top of him and the sheet fell on top of us.

"Morning?" he offered

Before we both broke out in laughter

"You okay?" I asked climbing off of him before offering him a hand up which he excepted

"Yeah sorry about....this morning." offered Mick his face turning a bit red "Didn't mean to I-"

"It's okay." I said smiling at him my own face heating up

There was a knock at the door

"Guys?" called Sam "You up-"

"Yeah there up didn't you hear the giggling and banging they were...what is it you brits call it shagging?!" called Dean from the other side of the door

Mine and Mick's face turned a scarlet red at Dean's words

"Um...right I'll go get dressed in the bathroom." said Mick grabbing his bag before flying out the door slamming it shut leaving me to get dressed

I groaned and flopped onto the bed....as I said bloody hell sharing a room with Mick bloody Davies....I'm screwed....


	11. Chapter 11

I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen for breakfast and I heard Mick and the boys talking

"No we did not have a shag." said Mick

"Are you sure cuz-" began dean only for Mick to cut him off

"I am sure I would know if I had one or not!" hissed Mick "Beside, Arthur would kill me if I did anything with Ginny...so nothing is going on or is ever going to happen there."

I frowned at this my heart sank, I felt like crying this wasn't the first time people didn't want to date me because of Arthur. Looks like they didn't notice me yet, I quietly went up stairs at this and shut the door before locking it, I had the key so Mick couldn't get in so I was alone. I pulled out my cellphone and called my only friend I knew I could talk to about this.

"Hello?"

"Artie why do you have Mary's phone?" I asked

"Oh Ginny is everything alright?" asked Artie with a concerned voice

"It's fine I just have to talk to Mary."

"She's in the shower can I help-"

"It's about a girlish matter." I said heavy on the girlish hoping Artie would think it involved my monthly and give the phone to Mary

"Um I ah....Mary? Ginny wishes to speak with you." he said

I heard some movement before I heard Mary's voice

"Hello?"

"Hi Mary I hope this isn't a bad time."

"No, no it's okay what's up?"

"Okay one am on speaker?"

"No just you me and the walls."

"Okay if Artie ask I have a question about my monthly okay?"

"Yeah okay so what's up?" asked Mary

"I heard Mick saying to your boys that nothing would come out of our relationship other than being friends because of Artie...what do I do?"

"Wow...that's....wow..." said Mary "I would say still go for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean my dad hated John and look I married him and had my boys with him." said Mary

"So in other words try my hardest?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and were at an inn that only had two rooms...so I had to share a bed with Mick last night."

"Oh...and?" asked Mary I could hear her smiling over the phone

"Well he had a nightmare so I cuddled him and played with his hair...and when we woke up this morning he face was in my boobs and he was holding me closely....so close in fact I had to double check there wasn't a telly in the room I thought the remote was in the bed with us."

"Wow." said Mary "That's ah....big."

"I know." I said blushing only to jump when there was a knock on the door

"Ginny! You alright?" called Mick through the door

"Yes, be out in a second!" I called back "I have to go Mick's knocking thanks for listening."

"Any time." said Mary before hanging up

Mary opened the door only for Ketch to tumble in and land on the floor with a thump

"Uh huh that's what I thought."

"Forgive me for being worried about my little sister, she's the only family I have left."

Mary sighed at this and walked over to the bed putting her phone down only to smirk when she felt Ketch's arms wrap around her

"I just showered."

"You can shower again can't you?" he asked kissing her bare shoulder

"Arthur." said Mary

"Mary." he purred back

"Fine but if this is your way to try and get information about your sister, all you need to know is she was worried about having a heavy cycle."

Arthur's nose curled up at this

"To much information."

"Turned you off have I?" asked Mary before dropping her towel

"God no never." growled Arthur before kissing Mary as they tumbled down to the bed

Meanwhile with Ginny....

I opened the door and Mick was standing there with a worried face

"You alright?"

"Yes." I said shutting my door "I packed my bag wrong had trouble getting to my jeans."

Mick nodded at this

"Come on we better head downstairs for breakfast before Dean eats everything." he said with a smirk making me laugh

He smiled at this and we walked down the stairs with every step next to him my heart fluttered happily


	12. Chapter 12

"Now that breakfast is done." said Dean "We can get on the case."

"Okay what's the game plan?" I asked sitting on the bed in Sam and Dean room

"Well from what I understand from reading the papers they are all spotted with a man who is a little older in a bar by the out skirts of town they leave with him and there clothes are found but, not the bodies." said Sam

"So.....again game plan."

"We need someone to seduce him." said Sam

Suddenly I felt all eyes on me

"Oh...no..." I said "There is a reason I studied brains at Kendrick's I suck as field work."

"All you have to do is look pretty, which isn't that hard." said Dean "I mean look at you your beautiful."

I blushed at this

"Fine.." I said "Lets just get this over with."

Dean stopped me

"One thing sweetheart, you need to show some skin like the other victims."

"Skin?"

"Yeah like short skirt, or tight dress heels...you know."

"Like a....slut?" I asked

"If you wanna call it that sure." said Dean "Got anything in your bag?"

"With Arthur Ketch as my brother do you honestly think I do?" I asked

"Right...." said Dean "Shopping time."

Oh no....what the bloody hell did I get myself into.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

"What about this one?"

"Not enough."

"What? It has a diamond in the middle of my chest!" I cried "You can see the swell of my.....bosom."

"One no one says bosom anymore...." said Dean "And two, what the hell were you raised in a nunnery!"

"Dean." said Sam glaring at his brother before looking down at me "He's..kind of right about not enough skin."

I groaned looking for Mick for help only to not see him anywhere

"Where did Mick go?"

"Bathroom?" asked Dean with a shrug

Sam shrugged as well

I frowned at this...great.....

"Fine just pick something out in my size and I'll try it on deal?"

"Deal." said Dean running off

"You are aware you just let my brother dress you right?" asked Sam

"I'm bloody screwed correct?"

"Yeah."

"Great." I said

Dean came over with a bunch of dresses and motioned me into the room, he then only threw on into the room my eyes widened at the sight of it, there was hardly any cloth to it

"DEAN!" I shouted "There's...nothing to it!"

"That's the point oh fyi thanks for getting undressed so fast cuz I got your jeans and shirt so you have no choice to try it on."

I groaned looking at it before putting on the [dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=221372845) I walked out of the room and Dean let out a wolf whistle as I blushed deeply, I looked at Sam who was clearly looking at my almost exposed girls

"SAM!"

"Sorry." he said looking away

"I'm not that's perfect." said Dean "Come on Sweetheart."

"There you are I thought I los....." Mick faded off and stared at me as I blushed deeply one arm made it's way around my chest and the other pulled at the length of it

"See I'm not the only one." said Dean

I growled at him grabbing my clothes before running into the room locking the door for good measure, not before I noticed Mick move a bit and pull his coat close a bit...to try and hide that...'remote' from earlier.....okay so maybe this dress wasn't so bad after all


	14. Chapter 14

I sat in the bathroom on the floor curled up in a ball in the piece of fabric that was my new dress, there was a knock at the door

"Ginny?" called Mick 

I didn't answer

Mick opened the door and stepped in his hands over his eyes, I giggled at this

"I'm....well I have that piece of fabric on." I said

Mick took his hands down and looked at me 

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked 

"I'm hiding." I said

"Well you need to work on your hiding places." he answered before sitting next to me

I laughed at this

"I've never been on a case before."

Mick hummed at this

"I just had my first real on a few weeks ago, got cut by a werewolf's claws." he said "Hurt but, we saved a lot of people including a friend of Dean and Sam...."

I nodded at this, guess I should focus on the lives I'm saving

"Thank you Mick."

"Welcome now, lets get you to that bar yeah?"

I nodded and let him help me up and out the door, we found the boys waiting for us

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Don't worry we got your back." said Dean showing me his gun before putting it in his pocket

I nodded and climbed into the back seat next to Mick, they stopped a few houses down from the bar and looked at me

"Ready?"

I nodded and climbed out walking towards the bar, when I entered I felt eyes on me it made me want to cover my exposed skin and run, but I needed to do my job so I sucked it up and walked over to the bar.

"What can I get ya?" asked the bar tender

"Whiskey on the rocks." I answered

"Same." said a man sliding next to me on the bar stool "I've never seen you before."

"Just passing through." I answered looking at him, he did have a creepy vibe to him and not just a bar fly looking for a one night stand creepy but supernatural creepy

"Hm may I ask where your going?"

"You may but I won't answer." I said smiling at him before accepting my whiskey from the bar tender taking a sip

He smirked before taking a drink of his one, this wet on for a while before I stood up and paid my tab, as I left the bar I felt him following me towards the road, I walked faster towards the woods just like we planned. He walked faster also, I began to jog he followed and I ran he ran and went to tackle me to the ground only for him to be tackled by Dean.

"Hello you son of a bitch." said Dean before using a metal knife on him only for him to be tossed into a tree like he was nothing

The man turned back to me and tackled me only for Sam to pull him off, Mick ran over and helped me up

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine help them."

He nodded and ran over, I quickly went into the car and locked the doors behind watching the fight, earlier the boys made a trap around the car to protect me, but, it looks like they needed protection. I quickly grabbed my bag I brought with me in the car pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt I pulled those on before slipping my sneakers on. I ran outside the car grabbing a gun from the trunk and ran towards the action. Sam was knocked out on the ground, Dean's arm was clearly out of it's socket, and Mick's once white shirt was bloody as the monster held him

"Drop him!" I yelled pointing the gun at him

The monster turned and dropped him, and he began to walk towards me, okay you can do this safety off, cock the gun, take aim and- I was picked up by my throat before I fire.

"You bitch your a hunter just like-" he was cut off when a knife went through him

He dropped and I watched as he tipped over dead Dean pulled the knife out and looked at me

"Told you I got your back sweetheart."

I smiled at him 


	15. Chapter 15

Once back at the hotel we took notice of everyone's injuries Dean had a dislocated arm, Sam had a black eye and a concussion, Mick had a huge gash on his shoulder and abdomen, and me well since I was one with only minor cuts and bruises I was the doctor tonight.

"Ready?" I asked Dean

"Yeah."

"On three." I said "One."

I popped it back in place on one

"What happened to two and three?" groaned Dean

"Sorry it's to keep you from tensing." I said "Here pain pills and you can take care of Sam when I take care of Mick okay?"

"Yeah I got him night."

"Remember to  watch him and wake him ever-"

"I know." said Dean "Not the first time we've dealt with a concussion come on genius."

Dean lead Sam away at this to there room shutting the door behind us making it lock

"Okay your turn." I said coming over with the things I needed to stitch up Mick's wounds "Shirt off."

Mick buttoned his shirt and I helped him pull it off slowly due to the blood making the material stick to the wound, I took a wet towel and cleaned the wound making him wince.

"Sorry but I have to clean it."

"I know." he said letting me do my work on his abdomen

I quickly stitched it up before looking at his shoulder

"Ah...." I said trying to move where I could reach it

"Here." he said grabbing my waist he picked me up and settled me on his lap so I was straddling him

"Thanks." I said fighting off a blush but, probably failing as I worked on the wound

Mick winced as I cleaned and stitched up at his wound, I pulled back to exam my work, it was good I grabbed a plaster and put it on it.

"There all done." I said smiling down at him

"Nice work Nurse Ketch." he joked

I giggled but man the idea of playing his nurse anytime sounds nice, he smiled up at me only for it to fade

"Ginny..." he breathed

"Yes Mick?"

He pulled close with one arm his other arm going up to pull my face to his, his lips crushing against mine is a passionate kiss as his one hand tangled in my brown locks, my eyes fluttered shut as I melted into his embrace and inviting warm lips


	16. Chapter 16

I sat there on top of Mick's lap my arms around his neck as he kissed him, he picked me up by my waist again before, putting me on the bed climbing on top of me never breaking out kiss, his fingers began to work on the buttons of my shirt. I let him moaning as he began to kiss my neck, once my shirt was off I threw it on the floor by Mick's ruined white shirt, my arms once again around his neck, her nails digging into his skin being mindful of my stitching. I soon felt his hands on my pants.

"Wait stop!" I said stopping Mick's hands from undoing my pants

"What is it?" he asked breaking away from my neck

"I....I..." I began...what do I say do I tell him I'm not ready for that, and my last relationship ended because of how it I wasn't ready. What do I say? Period...I'll say I'm on that "I have my.....friend..."

"Oh....ah okay." said Mick "Doesn't bother me but, if it does you we don't have too."

I smiled at this and kissed him, he picked me up and setting me down on the bed before pulling on a shirt then grabbing some pajamas before leaving a the room

I quickly got up and wiggled out of my clothes before pulling on some clean panties, a sport bra, and pajamas. I laid back down and waited for Mick, Mick came in wearing pajamas as well, he walked over to the bed after shutting off the light he climbed into bed with me. His arms went around my waist pulling me closely. He moved my hair out of the way and kissed my cheek.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"That kiss we shared does it mean something?"

"I doesn't have to if you don't want it to." I said my heart praying he would say yes it would

"Look at me."

I rolled over to meet his eyes he smiled at me, before he kissed me I kissed him back he pulled away after a little bit of sweet kisses

"Well I'd be an idiot if I didn't say I wanted something more and judging by that kiss you do to."

I blushed at this letting him pull me closely once more

"So we're dating?"

"If you'll have me." he said

"Why Mr. Davies I'd be an idiot not to."

Mick smiled and kissed my nose

"Good night Ms. Ketch."

"Night Mr. Davies." I said giving him one more kiss before curling back into his embrace and falling asleep


	17. Chapter 17

Through out the next few weeks, Mick and I grew closer and stronger in romance mostly due to us keeping it a secret from the Winchesters and Artie I didn't even tell Mary yet. Right now we were reading over some lore together, holding hands under the table only for us to jump and break form holding hands when we heard yelling in the main room. We shared a looked before heading to the main room where the yelling was coming from.

"What's with all the yelling here?" asked Mick as him and I came into the room

"Ketch banged our mom!" shouted Sam as Dean just glared at Ketch ready to attack him

"For the record it was mutual." said Artie

"Well it better have been." said Dean growling

I looked at Mary at this

"You slept with my brother?" I whispered

"We got a little tipsy, and since I came back from the dead, all I had was my own hand so....he was there..and somewhat of my type so why not?" She whispered back

I rolled my eyes at this

"Don't worry I was wrong about him being my type....your brother is a bit of a sap." she whispered to me making me snort

"I could have told you that."

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Artie from across the room

"Nothing." said Mary and I quickly

Artie's mouth fell open at this

"You are gossiping about me."

"Little bit." said Mary

"Nothing bad....." I said "Okay maybe a little..."

Artie just glared at this when the other guys in the room even Mick had smirks on their faces.

"Ginny?" asked Dean with a small smirk

"Yeah?"

"Ah." he walked over and moved my hair out of the way of my neck "I thought I saw a hickie."

"What?" I asked

Artie looked his eyes widened as he looked at my neck

"Who the bloody hell gave you a love bite?"

"No one." I said trying my hardest not to look at Mick

"Then I'm the queen of England." said Artie glaring at me

"Your majesty." said Dean giving a little bow earning a glare from Artie when everyone else tried but failed not to smile

"Virginia...who gave that to you?"

I frowned at this ready to lie once more only to feel someone grab my hand I looked down at my hand to see someone's hand thread with mine I looked up to who the hand was owned by....Mick...

"You...You?" asked Ketch

"We've been dating for the last three almost four weeks." said Mick "I care deeply for her."

"She is my baby sister and-"

"Artie!" I yelled jumping in front of Mick when I saw him form a fist "I care for him just as deeply.....please Artie if you love me you would see how happy he makes me."

"She has been all smile the last few weeks." said Sam

"Yeah since that case in....oh."

I blushed at this as did Mick a bit, I looked up to see my brother just staring down at me with a blank face

"Artie I-"

"Fine."

"What?"

"Fine you may date her but warning hurt her and they will never find your body." said Ketch glaring at Mick before leaving the room

I smiled turning to Mick to find him looking just as shocked

"Did he...did he just give us his blessing?" asked Mick

"Yeah in his own strange way." I said

Mick smiled and kissed my forehead making me smile

"Can I recommend one little thing?" asked Dean

"What?" I asked

"Easy on the hickies."

Mick turned bright red I giggled turning a bit pink at this nodding

 


	18. Chapter 18

After that whole ordeal Mick and I decided to go grab something to eat only for Sam and Dean to tag along so much for finally having an actual date but it wasn't to bad. Our food arrived and we went to ate only for me to hear a voice I haven't heard in years

"Ginny?"

I froze and stared at her....oh god no....

"What no hello?" she asked giving me that smirk I use to love so much

"Um yeah Hi sorry." I said smiling at her even though it was fake

"Who's this?" asked Dean eyeing her earning a wink from her

"This is Emilia." I said 

"No need to be formal I'm Emmy." she said "And you are?"

"Dean." he said smiling back at her

"I'm Sam." said Sam breaking Dean and Emilia's uncomfortable sex eyes with each other

"Nice to meet yous and you handsome?" she asked eyeing Mick

"Mick." he said 

I felt my blood boil at her calling Mick handsome, hands off he's mine!

"I'm Ginny's boyfriend." he said making me smile at this when Emilia backed off at this, ha take that you harpy

"Oh...well Ginny has a type it seems." she said

Uh oh

"Type?" asked Dean

"Yeah light eyes, dark hair....has a gruff look to them." she said only for her to snort "You never told them you and I dated did you?"

I felt my face heat up when Dean smiled at this looking between us with a oh my god that's hot when Sam glared at him, and Mick looked shocked a bit

"Um no I haven't."

"Yeah we use to date but..after a year of not letting me into her pants I couldn't deal with it anymore a girls hand or her friend that vibrates can only do so much."

I felt my face get hotter and hotter

"Well it was good to see you again." she said before winking at Dean as she left

I looked back to see all eyes on me once Emilia was out of the room

"You...you dated a girl?" said Dean "A hot one at that like jesus-"

"Shut up." I hissed "Eat your food."

Dean smirked before going back to his sandwich, I looked over at Mick to find him eating his food and not having an emotion to his face....stupid pokerface....that I love so much


	19. Chapter 19

The whole ride back to the bunker Mick was silent as Dean cracked jokes about me swinging both ways as he put it and Mick is lucky because of a higher chance of me letting another girl in bed, Sam just gave him what Dean calls a 'bitch' face the whole ride back. I found a few of the jokes a bit funny but I was to worried about what Mick was thinking to laugh and joke with Dean to much. Once we were back at the bunker we walked back towards my room which Mick was actually spending a lot of time in. 

"So..." said Mick once we were in a room alone together

Here it comes

"You've dated...girls?"

"Girl." I said

"Pardon?"

"Emilia and you are the only people I've ever dated." I said 

Mick's eyes widened at this before nodding

"What?"

"I'm the first guy to....kiss you?"

I nodded blushing at this, he walked over to me his arms circling my waist, he kissed my neck before nipping my ear

"Mick?" I asked 

"I don't know why but I find it hot that I am the only guy to touch you that way...I feel so honored." he said into my ear making me blush

"Really?"

"Yes...but may I ask you something...you don't need to an-"

"I'm bisexual."

"Oh..wasn't the question but alright."

"If it's can we have a threesome I will-"

"No never!" said Mick sounding disgusted by the thought 

"Then what?"

"More of a statement actually....are you disgusted with me being....attracted that you have been with a woman?"

"No." I answered turning to face him my arms going around his neck "Truth is, if you were with another man I would find it hot as well."

"Um..about that actually..." he said his face going a bit red

"Wait you...?"

"Bisexual as well." he said "Tend to lean more towards women but a few guys have caught my eye."

"Please tell not my brother." I said wincing

"Good god no!" he said "Your brother is....a barbarian...no offence."

"None taking." I said giggling "Any guys I know you've slept with?"

"No their back in London from my youth." he said "But you do know one that has caught my eye but you do not need to worry about it."

"Who?"

"A certain tall hunter with very nice brown hair, good with-"

"Sam?"

Mick shrugged

"I have a type, tall brown haired smart beauties."

I laughed at this kissing him making him smile

"We could invite him to the bedroom..." I purred

Mick glared playfully and pulled me closely

"Oh no." he said "I hate sharing."

I laughed once more before he kissed me, I never knew I could fall for someone so quickly


	20. Chapter 20

"Mary." called Mick running up to her "Can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I gave Ketch a case, and I was hoping you could tag along and give Ginny and I a heads up when you are coming back."

Mary raised an eyebrow at this

"Look Ginny and I haven't had time to have a real date, just me and her you know? So I figured I would make a candle light dinner for just the two of us since Dean and Sam are out on their own case across the country and I gave Ketch one."

Mary nodded at this

"I ca do that."

"Thank you I owe-"

"No you don't." she said smiling "You just better hope it's a good case to keep Arthur busy."

"Oh it is trust me."

"Alright I better go pack then good luck."

Mick nodded and off he went to put the finishing touches on his and Ginny's romantic night.

Around five once everyone is gone...

I looked up after hearing a knock at the door

"Who is it?"

"It's Me." said Mick

"Come in." I called

He opened the door and smiled at me walking into the room holding a rose

"What's this?" I asked accepting it

"For you, come on I have a surprise for you close your eyes."

"How can I walk with my eyes closed?"

"I'll lead you trust me?" he asked offering his hand

"Always." I said accepting it shutting my eyes

I let him lead me through out the bunker telling me directions as to what to do

"Can I open them yet?"

"No not yet." he said still leading me

We did that for a minute of two before I asked once more

"Can I open them now?" I asked my eyes still shut as Mick led me into a room 

"No not yet, stay right there." He said before his hands disappeared

I heard the light switch go off and then a sound of a match being struck

"Okay open them."

I opened my eyes to find us in the meeting room except it had been transformed into a romantic candlelight dinner.

"Surprise I know it's cheesy but-mff!" Began Mick only for me to cut him off with a kiss

"No it's perfect, we haven't had time to just have a real date between us."

"No interruptions either."

"How did you swing that with my guard dog of a brother?"

"Threw him a good case Mary's watching him, Sam and Dean are working on another so it is just you and I my love."

I smiled up at him he kissed my nose at this before offering me his arm

"May I assist you to the table my lady?"

"You may sir." I said with a giggle accepting his arm

He walked me over to the chair pulling it out for me, I sat down and he pushed in my chair for me before he went on his side, he then opened the trays on our plates for me to see spaghetti and meatballs

"Lady and the Tramping it tonight?" I joked

Mick bit his lip and blushed a bit

"I...actually this is all I know how to cook I burn everything else."

"Well there is nothing wrong with that." I said "It looks wonderful and fyi your a step ahead of Artie he can't even make a bowl of cereal."

Mick smiled at this making me smile back before digging into the meal, as soon as the first bite hit my taste buds I couldn't help but moan

"Everything okay?"

"I hope you made enough for thirds." I said "This is wonderful."

Mick smirked at this before taking a bite of his own

After we finished eating, we both cleaned up together

"So, now what?" I asked drying the last of the dishes

"Movie?" he offered

I looked at him confused

"There's no telly." I stated "Unless you count the meeting room or the projector in the library."

"Actually I have a small black and white telly in my room..." said Mick fading off

Oh.....um....his room.....

"Ginny?"

I looked at him, and I must have looked worried because he looked concerned

"As I said before I would be a perfect gentleman I just want to watch a movie with you."

"That's all?" I said

"Perhaps....cuddling a bit?" he offered "But if you don't want to that's fine."

"You.....are you even real?"

"Pardon?"

"I have never met a guy who likes to cuddle as much as you."

"All guys do they just don't like to admit it." huffed Mick before offering his arm once more "Shall we?"

I looked at his arm then as his face looking into his eyes I found nothing by the truth and comfort, I took his arm and let him lead the way to his room

After a short walk through the halls,

Mick opened the door to his room, I walked in and looked around only a dresser, a telly on a small metal table, a bed and a closet...the place to sit would be his bed....um okay I could do this I trust him not to do a Netflix and chill he didn't when we were in the rose room of horrors....but we weren't dating then.

"Ginny?"

I turned to look at him

"We....we can end the night here if you want?" he offered but I could see it was disappointed at the thought

"No it's okay." I said trying to think of a lie to tell him "I was just trying to figure out how to lie down but the only way I found was to take off my heels...do you mind?"

"No not at all."

I nodded slipping off my red high heels before climbing onto the bed followed by Mick, he handed me the remote, I eyed it before taking it and surfacing through netflix

"What should we watch?"

"I'm up for anything."

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah."

"Even a romantic chick flick?"

Mick looked at me before giving me a wincing smile making me laugh

"Don't worry I only watch those when I'm having a bad day." I said before changing it to the Young Frankenstein with Gene Wilder

"I love this movie."

"Me too." I said before pressing play

Not even five minutes into it I was snuggled up to Mick his arm around my waist my head on shoulder as his head rested on top of mine, I sighed with happiness earning a kiss on the crown of my head, best first date ever, perfect candle light dinner, perfect movie, and the perfect man...I continued to watch the movie cuddled up to Mick.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning sexual content in this chapter, such as frottage/wet dreams, plus mick swear a bit

I woke up, feeling oddly warm, I opened my eyes to find myself still in Mick's room, the lights were off it was dark expect for his same black and white telly still on, I went to sit up only to notice arms around me, I rolled over to find Mick fast asleep. I smiled at the sight, he always looked so much younger and more peaceful sleeping, all the wrinkles from the stress he was under over the years were gone but something else was not gone. That 'remote' was pressed against me again and seemed more prominent than last time in both size and hardness. Huh...maybe it was just the fact Mick was wearing jeans instead of sweatpants, I moved a bit only for me to accidently rub up against due to the smallness of the twin bed. Mick moaned in his sleep at the feeling making me blush and my body feel warm and not from Mick holding me this time, oops...I mean it's not a sound I didn't mind to hear again but, it's to soon in dati- I let out a surprised quiet squeak when Mick pulled me closer so his 'remote' was pressed right against me firmly, he moaned once more, I looked to find him still clearly asleep no way he was faking that's for sure. 

"Mick?" I asked

"Ginny." he groaned in his sleep as he began to rock against me in a steady rhythm

Oh dear god....he's....he must be dreaming about us....okay wow that's hot....like really HOT! Mick groaned and began to get faster in pace, oh right my boyfriend is having a wet dream about us and is humping against me like a horny dog....I stood put a stop to this before he wakes up or finishes in his pants either way he'll be embarrassed but, more likely about finishing that way.

"Mick." I said sweetly "Wake up honey."

He groaned and his hips stuttered

"Mick!" I said shaking him a bit only to fell warmth spread through his pants into mine

"Ginny." he sighed happily

Oops....well then....I'm mean I'm not complaining about it he looked super hot when he came to even if he was asleep,...key word being was, Mick's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi." I said biting my lip

His eyes widened and he flu out of bed to the point he landed on the floor with a thump

"I'm so sorry Ginny I would never do that if I was awake without your pre-"

"Mick relax-"

"Dear lord I fucked up badly." he said "I mean your so pretty and this happens ever single night since we've started dating I've tried to stop and it doesn't-"

"MICK!" I yelled gaining his attendtion "It's okay I get it, you can't control it, it's natural relax." 

Mick stared at me in shock at this

"And really? Every night?" I asked biting my lip once more blushing deeply

"Um yeah." he said only to realize the huge spot on the front of his pants, he grabbed his bed sheet and hide behind it his face bright red

"Mick as I said, it's fine." I said "Actually kind of a turn on."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean if I got you like that in just the time we've been dating, wow..." I said smirking

Mick smiled sheepishly but still held the covers tightly

"How about this, I leave to let you get cleaned up, and see you in the morning?"

"Yeah alright."

I walked over to him and kissed him before smiling at him

"Pleasant dreams." I sang to him as I left smirking evilly when he blushed once more

 


	22. Chapter 22

I walked into the kitchen to find Mick cooking breakfast, I walked over my arms going around his waist snuggling my face into his shirt and, yeah I sniffed it a bit....I don't know why but Mick's scent of fine whiskey, his body wash, and leather smells like home to me. 

"Morning." he said

"Morning." I answered standing on my tippy toes and kissing his scruffy cheek making my face scrunch up at the prickly feeling on my lips "You need to shave."

"It'll be back in a few hours." he chuckled 

I rolled my eyes at this and just hugged him more enjoying the silence in the bunker

"Are you....are you smelling me?" he laughed looking at me from over his shoulder

"Yeah...you smell like home." I said blushing a bit

Mick turned around and pulled me closely so his head rested on top of mine, I felt some air in my freshly clean hair from my shower

"Mmm strawberries." he said "Yum."

I giggled and pushed him playfully 

"I'm serious I could just eat you up." he said nipping at my neck only to stop and turn around shutting off the stove just in time when a burning smell filled the air

"Burnt breakfast?" I asked peering around him to look at pan to find pancakes that were a little darker than they should be but still could be eaten "And I thought you said you can't cook anything but spaghetti?" 

"I don't count this cooking." said Mick "Literally these are premade from a box all I had to do was cook them for fifteen minutes and look I burnt them."

"Still can eat them babe." I said stealing a small piece and eating it "There fine."

"If you say so." he said before serving up the food he made before joining me at the table

"So Sam and Dean are on their way back they texted this morning." I said pouring syrup on my pancake

He nodded at this chewing his own food

"Artie texted and said Mary and him would be finished by tonight and head back tonight." I said earning another nod but this time Mick didn't have any food in his mouth and he was pushing it around "Mick?"

My hand touched his arms only for him to move it away making me frown

"What's wrong?" I asked "Is this about last night or early this morning?"

Mick looked away before looking away a bit bright red, I sighed

"I told you it's okay, relax, babe, I found it kind of hot."

"I....I just don't see how you could find that hot, I came like a teenager from Frenching on the first date."

"One you had some weird first dates." I said earning a playful eye roll and a shake of the head "And two, because as you said, it happens to you every night since we've been dating, so you have to find me hot to make you do that."

Mick huffed at this face still red

"I'm serious." I said only for Mick to still seem distance "Okay what if the tables were turned?"

"Pardon?" he asked 

"What if it was me in your shoes, and you in mine what would you say to me?"

"That's your being ridiculous."

"And why's that?"

"Because that sounds ho.....oh...sorry."

"It's alright." I said before climbing onto his lap and kissing him, he smiled into the kiss his arms wrapping around my waist as mine ran through his hair only for us to here a wolf whistle, we pulled apart to find a pink Sam Winchester and a smirking Dean Winchester 

"Nice outfit Ginny." he said

I looked down realizing I was wearing Mick's white button up shirt he left at my room once and nothing else, plus there was hardly anything to the fabric, Mick's arms instantly pulled me closely and glared at him, Dean held up his hands in surrender at this but still smirking before walking over and stealing the rest of my pancake.....stupid American hunters 

 


	23. Chapter 23

After the whole incident in the kitchen this morning, Dean has been cracking jokes one after another about Mick and I and my outfit I was wearing. 

"Seriously though you looked hot just wish it was my shirt you were wearing-" Dean was cut off when my hand met the side of his face with a harsh slap "ouch."

"Well that's what you get for being a pig." I said glaring at him

"She's got a point." chuckled Sam "Lucky Mick didn't punch you."

"She got to him before I could." stated Mick with a smirk before winking at me making me flush 

"Yeah yeah whatever." said Dean just as Arthur and Mary came back in from there mission

"Well?"

"Another nest gone." said Ketch 

"It was easy." said Mary "He's mad."

"It's not fun."

"As I told you time and time again easy is good." said Mick 

Ketch didn't look happy at all but he turned to his little sister

"The old men are sending a few more recruits from your graduating class at Kendericks." he said accepting the cold beer from Mary only to wince at the taste 

"Who?"

"A few hunters and another expert in lore."

"Alright." I said "Do we have room for them?"

"They are not staying just getting a look around how our base of operations work when we are away from Europe." said Mick

"Alright, so just play friendly until they leave got it." said Mary before looking at her boys

"I can do that." said Sam

"Me to." said Dean with a smirk

"Not that friendly." said Mary glaring at her son

"Fine." huffed Dean when everyone else in the room smirked or rolled their eyes

* * *

"What time should they be arriving?" I asked Mick as I helped him clean up the meeting room a bit, I turned to find him not where I last saw him "Babe?"

"On the floor." he said

I knelt down and looked under the table to find him on he other side on his hands and knees scrubbing at the blood stain on the carpet...again

"Mick it isn't going to come out." I said 

"I....I hate for them to see that when they walk in and know it's one of there own you know?" he said to me

I sighed and crawled underneath the table and over to him 

"Hey look at me."

He looked up at me with a sad look on his face and puppy dog eyes, I sat on my legs and took his face into my hands

"They know this line of work results in death, us brains may not see it everyday but we all have gone through test to get here....some more than others." I said thinking back to my time and Kendericks and who I had to kill to get to where I was "Point being we all have blood on our hands in one way or another.....so leave it...let them see it.....show that they need to be ready to sacrifice their life."

Mick nodded at this before sighing and shaking his head

"What would I ever do without you?"

"Crash and burn?" I said

"Probably." he answered before kissing me sweetly 

"What time should they arrive?"

"About an hour."

"Okay good." I said before grabbing his shirt collar and pulling it so he had no choice but to follow me under the table "Cuz I'm going to snog you senseless until then."

"Under the meeting table?"

"Uh huh." I said before climbing onto his lap and my fingers going through his hair I leaned down and kissed him gently pulling away when he went to kiss back "You in?"

"Oh god yes." he said before lying me down on the ground and climbing on top of me and kissing me until I was breathless and a thoroughly snogged

* * *

 "I don't know Mick should be around here..." Ketch faded off when his sister and Mick both came out from under the table

Ginny's lipstick was smeared across her face, her hair was a mess, her shirt was pulled up a bit to reveal love bites and carpet burns, Mick was just as a mess as she was his shirt was untucked and the buttons which once held the shirt shut littered the ground. He has a trail of loves bites going down his body starting at the neck and all the way to the top of his trousers, his hair was sticking up all over the place as if someone has run there fingers through it and pulled at it.

"Dear god..." said Ketch looking sick "In the meeting room!"

Mary bit her lip to stop her from laughing but failing when it came to smirking

"All we did was snog." I offered 

"I don't want to hear about it!" he yelled looking still very sick

"The recruits are here." said Mary stepping out from behind Ketch "Perhaps you should go make yourself decent such s fixing your hair, clothes and maybe a bit of make up to hide those hickies?"

"Love bite.....oh....shit." I said noticing the love bites I left all over Mick "Yeah right um...come on babe."

"Love bites?" asked Mick looking at Ginny's neck as they left 

"I left a lot on you so I got to put concealer on them."

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah." 

* * *

 

Mick and I quickly finished getting changed and I quickly put a bit of makeup on his love bites to cover them 

"There lets go." I said 

As we walked down the halls his hand instantly went to mine and our fingers intertwined

"We should do that again but in my office so we will not be interrupted." he said into my ear

I blushed but nodded at this as we entered to the main entrance, I noticed some people I was in classes with at Kendericks but none of them that I really knew that well.

"Hello everyone my name is Mick Davies I am the head coordinator of this bunker, if you would please follow me I will show about."

They all nodded but I could see a few girls that use to pick on me eyeing at mine and Mick's intertwined hands, for the whole tour I stayed right next to Mick until we got into the meeting room and it became a little crowed so we ended up seprated I stood off to the side by myself trying to avoid the girls who use to pick on me. But apparently I didn't hide good enough

"hey geek come here." Said another hunter for the letters

"What did you just call her?" Growled Artie who was instantly by

"Artie relax, it's my nickname." I lied not wanting him to end up in a fight they were not staying long anyways

"Nickname?"

"Well an acynom really, Ginny Eleanor Elisa Ketch or G.E.E.K." I said, it wasn't a lie when they did find out my initials it went down hill from there "Fitting huh?"

He eyed me before walking away, I walked over to the three girls or as they were called in school the Sirens always the one with the hottest boyfriends making every boy bow to them

"Hello." I said to them

"So...you and Mr. Irish bough over there?" said Veronica she was the leader of the sirens 

"Yes Mick is my boyfriend has been for about three months." I said

"Only three..." said Felicity with an evil smirk

"Yes." I said "And best three months of my life."

"Oh....well lets see if Mr. Irish is faithful." said Veronica before snapping her fingers and motioning for Allison to go over to Mick

Allison was the flirtiest curvy woman I every met and yet she always knew how to make it look as if she wasn't trying to be, I watched Mick and Allison talk and smirked when Mick avoided all of her moves before stepping back and motioning in my direction earning an annoyed look from Allison and the other Sirens. Allison walked back other and looked me over before shrugging at Veronica, she went back in her place right behind her and right next to Felicity.

"I don't know what he sees in you geek." she said

"What I see in her is that she is a well respectable woman, who happens to be smarter than me." said Mick from behind me

I turned and smiled at him earning one back

"Now think this tour is over so goodbye." said Mick 

* * *

Once all the recruits we gone I sat in Mick's room on his bed curled up to him as he whispered sweet nothings to me and kissed my head over and over again

"You really didn't have to do that." I said "They never got to me and they never will."

"I know but I did need to not because of them because I am falling for you more and more every single day Gin."

I blushed at this smiling up at him before landing a kiss on his lips, I pulled away and climbed out of bed after looking at the clock

"Where are you going?"

"To your office."

"Why?" he asked with a confused look

"Well I figured I should thank you by snogging you senseless but if you-"

Mick was instantly out of bed and all but dragging me towards his office making me giggle and smile happily....I never been more in love 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say that this chapter should be rated M for some sexual material mentions

Four months ago today Mick asked me to be his girlfriend, and those four months have been the best months yes we have had our ups and downs through out it but still it was great, only problem was I don't know what to get him for it, he's such a tricky man to shop for, he doesn't like ties and the toiletries he uses are very cheap and easy to get, his watch doesn't need a new battery....so what should I get him? Maybe I should ask Artie he's a guy and Mick's best friend he'd probably know. I walked over to my brother's bedroom and opened the door....now thinking back I really wish I could have knocked

"Hey Artie I-" I screamed at the sight in front of me and ran back to my room as fast as I could the image burnt into my mind

As soon as I was in my room I buried my head under my pillow and tried to think of anything but what I saw but no matter what I did it wouldn't leave

A few minutes later I heard a knock

"Ginny?" called Artie "Can Mary and I speak with you?"

I didn't answer, Mary opened the door and peered in followed by my brother

"Sorry you-" began Mary only I cut her off

"I'm scarred for life I saw my bestfriend on her knees and my brother's....oh god I saw your cock." I groaned hiding my face as Artie's face heated up

"You should have knocked." said Artie he sounded so embarrassed

"The door should have been locked!" I shot back

"She has you there." said Mary earning an annoyed glare before sighing "Again Ginny we are so sorry you saw that, we thought we wouldn't be interrupted and that someone would knock."

I just groaned at this

"Let's just...stop talking about it and try and forget it?" offered Artie his face bright red 

"Please." I begged

"Right well...what did you need?" he asked

"It's mine and Micks four month anniveresy and I don't know what to get him got any ideas?"

Artie just blinked at me very confused

"Anniveresy for four months?" he repeated still looking confused

"I got this." said Mary turning to Ketch before kissing his cheek "Don't worry."

"Alright." he said before walking out of the room his face still a little red

"So...four month anniveresy?"

"Yeah."

"What's Mick doing for you any ideas?"

"I...well I shouldn't have but I looked about in his room I found a spa gift card for me.."

"Why not take him with you?"

"What?"

"Yeah make it a couples thing, he gets stressed it may be good for the both of you, get some massages perhaps a sauna or a mud bath."

"I...do you think he'd like that?" I asked with a worried look

"Maybe not the last two but massage oh yeah anyone loves a good massage." she said with a smirk "I gave your brother one after a mission so many bones popped it was crazy."

I winced at the picture that appeared again of Mary on her knees and her month on....I shook my head before nodding

"Right..." I said "Then perhaps dinner and a movie...."

"There you go." she said before standing up

"Thanks Mary."

"Welcome." she said going to touch my arm only for me to jump away

"I know where your hands been...and your mouth rather you didn't touch me."

Mary laughed and nodded before leaving her face a little red as well, okay so I guess Mick and I are going to the spa together.

* * *

"Hey love happy fourth month." said Mick giving me a kiss before handing me my present

"Thanks." I said opening it and smiling before kissing his cheek "Join me?"

"What?"

"Come get a massage with you, you look like you can use it." I said

"Gin-"

"I'm serious just a massage maybe a sauna or mud bath nothing more." I said 

He nodded before sighing

"Yeah alright."

"Then I'll treat you to a movie and we'll get dinner." I said

"Alright love." he said

* * *

 I heard a popping sound next to me and a sigh of relief

"You okay?" I asked

"Yes." he sighed

"Glad you came?"

"Oh yeah."

I giggled only to groan in relief as a tense muscle of mine loosened

"We should do this every anniveresy." he said

"Totally." I said

"Will there be anything else today?" asked the woman doing my massage 

"No that's it." I sighed as another loose muscle popped 

"Alright but, allow me to tell you that we have a 50% special for waxing, for woman MVL and Men BSC."

"What do those stand for?" I asked

"Woman mustache, vagina, and legs." said the woman "And Men is Back Sack and Crack."

I laughed loudly at the thought of Mick getting a wax

"NO!" said Mick "I'm good."

"You sure?" I asked with a smirk

"Yes no hot wax for my bollacks thank you."

I laughed again 

"We're good thank you." I said

"Very well." she said

I relax back into the table enjoying the massage once more again

* * *

 "I'll be right back I think I left something in my locker." I said kissing Mick's cheek

"Alright I'll go get the car" he said before leaving

I quickly found the girl who offered the waxing before

"Hi do you think you can do the waxing down there quickly?" I asked

She nodded and lead me away, once that was finished I got into the car and winced.

"You okay?"

"Yeah so pizza-"

"Ginny your not okay what happened-"

"Nothing and the nearest-"

"Why did it take you so...dear lord you didn't." Said mick wincing

"I was curious." I said

"And?"

"Not worth it and the nearest pizza with that bar by the movie theater is around 15 minutes from here."

"You sure you still-"

"I'm fine I've dealt with worse trust me."

"Okay." Sighed Mick before taking off to the pizza pallor

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat rated M, Mother Mary and daughter Ginny like chapter

"Do you need help to your room?" asked Mick wincing as I stood up and winced

"I'm fine the girl said it may sting a bit but I should feel okay tomorrow." I said blushing deeply

"Alright." he said not looking to sure before smiling and giving me a kiss "Happy Annivesery Gin."

"Happy Annivesery Mick." I said before kissing him "Goodnight sleep tight."

"I'll try but after that wonderful dinner I don't know." chuckled Mick "May be dreaming about you and the dinner all night."

I giggled at this before walking out of the garage back into my room, I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it man did my downstairs sting.

"You okay?"

I jumped and lowered my pillow to find Mary sitting on my bed

"Yeah just...had some waxing in an certain area done." I groaned 

"Why?" asked Mary

"I was curious." I answered flopping down on the bed next to her so were we lying next to one another "Why are you in here anyways?"

"You going to hate the answer."

"What?" I asked

"I got my friend, and I am not in the mood but your brother is super horny-"

"Never mind forget I ask." I groaned

She chuckled

"Wanna be in pain together?" I asked

"Yeah." she said "I brought chocolate and wine."

"Awesome." I said "Wanna borrow a pair of pajamas you can kip here tonight?"

"Yeah alright." she said sitting up and putting the food on my nightstand before following me over to my dresser

We each grabbed a set of pajamas before changing with our backs turned to one another, we both climbed into bed and shared chocolate and took turns taking a swig from the bottle as we watched from rom-com on the telly.

"Hey?" I asked

"Hm?"

"What is going on with you and Artie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you guys dating or just....fooling around?"

Mary shrugged

"A bit of both I guess, not dates but some relationship things like sweet words and kisses and cuddles, and fooling around yeah."

"Huh..." I said before nodding "Artie always had commitment issues."

"Why's that?"

"Toni." I said with an eye roll "They were together for about five years, he had a mission that was away for a few months, when he came back she was pregnant but when the kid was born at full term he did the math and realized that is wasn't his....had Toni get a test done and yeah....so trust issues."

"That sucks." said Mary

"I know." I said with a sigh

"And you?"

"Me?"

"I heard from my boys...well Dean being....his dad! About you dating a girl."

"Yeah..." I said with a nod "Was the first person to treat me like a real person usually they would run for the hills because I am to smart or Arite would scare them off."

Mary snorted at this

"I know." I said "I mean don't get me wrong he fought off a lot of wankers I would have regretted but others were good guys..and finally this girl asked me out and treated me like a real person and Artie was oddly fine with it...I don't know."

Mary hummed

"But it didn't work out."

"Why's that?"

"We were together for a year and I wasn't ready to....go all the way...."

Mary nodded

"Well she didn't deserve you if she didn't understand no was no." said Mary

"Yeah." I said before taking a swig and sucking it up "I'm still a virgin."

Mary looked at me at this

"Really cuz what Arthur and I saw in the meeting room says otherwise."

"Trust me we have hot rough snogs to the point we look as if we did but no."

"And?" she asked

"And what?"

"Are you disappointed?"

"no just....I mean I wish but yet..."

"Not ready?"

"No."

"That's okay you'll know trust me." she said with a smirk "Does Mick know?"

"No..." I said "When we first got heated I said I had my friend and the other times we were interrupted."

 Mary nodded at this

"But we...sorta engaged in...something." I said blushing 

"Something?"

"Yeah, but if I tell you can't see anything."

"Of course." she said 

"When I slept in Mick's bed one night he..had a certain dream which resulted in....some wet pants...."

"Are you saying he had a wet dream?" asked Mary

"yeah...well sorta he clearly was having one about me as he held me but he also was humping me and-"

"Oh my god." said Mary "And?"

"And what? He creamed his pants and was super embarrassed and-"

"No I mean...did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yeah." I said "It was hot...he was hot the whole thing was wow."

Mary smirked before patting my hand

"Relax see, the chemistry is there you just ready you'll know."

"Thanks Mary." I said

"Now one more thing."

"yeah?"

"No more waxing?"

"NO!" I said "It hurts to much not worth it."

We shared a laugh at this before going back to watching the rom-com, I'm so glad to have Mary on the team, it's nice to have another woman to talk to and laugh with. 


	26. Chapter 26

Mary and I startled awake when my door opened and in ran Artie and Mick both holding there bags for cases

"What's up?" asked Mary half asleep

"We have a case." said Artie "Come on get up and get what you need."

"Mm alright." groaned Mary standing up and leaving my room to go to hers followed by my brother

"You heard Ketch." said Mick grabbing my bag and putting on my bed before flicking on the light

"Oh bright light!" I groaned

"Sorry love." he said with a chuckle before leaning down and kissing me "You look beautiful by the way, I'll see you in the car okay?"

"Okay." I said giving him a kiss and watching him leave

I stood up and made my way over to my dresser jumping at the sight of me in my mirror, I looked anything but beautiful, my make up I was wearing was all over my face I looked like a raccoon with red clown face paint around my mouth, my hair was in a wild curled mess...and I'm pretty sure I have dried chocolate on my face and wine on my shirt...well if Mick can call me beautiful like this he must really love me or need his eyes checked...well can't worry about Mick's eyes this minute I needed to pack for this case and make myself look less like a murdering raccoon clown. 

* * *

I arrived downstairs bag packed to find Mick, Artie waiting for me by there car and the impala gone

"About time." huffed Artier

"Says the man who spent an hour in the bathroom as a teenager working on his hair and practicing smiling in the mirror."

"Oh shut up." hissed Artie his ears a little pink as Mick smirked at this

I walked over and threw my bag into the trunk and kissed him

"Hi."

"Hi." he said before he looked worried "How is....everything?"

"As I said the person said it would be fine the next day and it is." she said 

"Alright just making sure."

"I love when your so worried about me it's cute."

"Well it's my job I am your boyfriend."

"The best one considering you still called me beautiful even if I looked like a murdering raccoon clown this morning...that or your need your eyes checked."

Mick chuckled and went to kiss me again only for a car horn to go off causing us both to jump, we turned to find Artie sticking his head out the window glaring at us

"One of you in the front and the other in the back so I don't have to worry about my car and my sister being tainted." he huffed before getting back in the car and rolling up the window

As soon as he did we looked at one another and burst out laughing only to receive another car horn

"Alright you get the front I'll get the back." I said

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you tend to lean forward to talk to the people in the front whenever your in the back."

"I do?" he asked

"Yeah."

"Ah alright." said Mick getting in the passenger side when I climbed in the back

"So where are we off to?" I asked looking at Artie

"A case in New Orleans, vengeful spirit."

"Okay.." I said before yawning and then lying down in the backseat "Wake me up when we get to the first pitstop to stretch my legs." 

* * *

 I woke up when the car engine went off, wait..when did Mick get back here. I opened my eyes to not find Mick but his long over coat draped over me, I sighed happily and curled into it hugging it only to jump when the back door open and Artie's hand ruffled my hair.

"Time to get up."

I groaned and sat up before fixing my hair and getting out holding Mick's coat before I slipped it on when I noticed he was no where to be found.

"Where's Mick?"

"Taking a leak." said Dean biting into a burger taking half of it into his mouth with one bit 

Sam rolled his eyes as ketchup dripped down his brother's chin before he handed a burger to me

"Thanks I said." unwrapping it and biting into it 

A beat up pick up truck pulled in along side of the impala

"Ah the calavary has arrived." said Dean finishing his burger

A man in a long over coat and a suit underneath walked out and over to them

"Hello Dean." he said in a gruff voice

"Hey Cas." said Dean before turning back towards me "You remember Ketch, well this little pretty thing is his baby sister."

"She is not an infant Dean." said Cas with a confused face

Dean sighed before looking at me

"And Ginny this is my friend Castiel or Cas for short, he's an angel...literally."

"That explains the humor." I said with a giggle 

"I was not aware I made a joke." said Cas looking confused once more

"Tell you later." sighed Sam

I held out my hand only to pull Mick's jackets sleeve back so my hand was visible

"Virginia Ketch but I prefer Ginny."

"Castiel but you may call me Cas." he said shaking my hand

"Well it is nice to meet you." I said 

"Likewise." he said before turning back to Dean "You said you have a case?"

"Yeah." said Dean before telling Cas about the case

Man if I wasn't dating Mick I would ask Cas out in a heart beat....he's got a gruff look to him, nice baby blue eyes, and such a deep voice....ooo....oh shit Angels can read thoughts can't they. I looked to find Cas looked at me with a confused face before turning back to Dean...oooo shit....

"Hey."

I jumped and turned to find Mick walking towards us

"Hey, thanks for the jacket."

"No problem you looked cold."

I smiled and kissed his cheek only to wince

"When we get to where we are staying you need to shave." I said

"Yeah I know." said Mick his arm going around my waist before noticing Cas was here "Castiel."

"Mick." said Cas with a small smile and nod to him

"Well now that Cas is here and everyone is refreshed ready to hit the road?" asked Dean

"Where's Mary?" I asked with a worried look

"Mom's sleeping." said Sam "We woke her up but she said she's fine so she asleep in the backseat."

I nodded before turning and climbing back into the backseat myself and curling up once more only to sit up when Mick climbed in the driver seat and Artie in the passanger

"Want me to drive and you sleep?" I asked to Mick 

"No I slept on the way here." said Mick "So I'm good you two rest."

"Okay." I said before turning to Artie and tapping him on the shoulder

He opened one eye and looked at me with a sleepy look

"Wanna switch places so you can lie down?" I asked

"And let you distract Mick from driving not a chance." he huffed before closing his eye again and going back to sleep

I sighed and nodded before kissing Mick's cheek

"Night."

"Night." he said

I curled back up and went back to sleep and a dream began to form

* * *

I was walking through a park over by a lake, I picked up a few stones and began to skip rocks, I jumped when I heard a gruff voice, I turned to find Castiel walking towards me

"I heard angels can come into dreams." I said "Just never thought one would be in mine."

Cas smiled at this walking over until he was next to me

"If you are with Mick why did you say those things about me?" he asked

"I..ah...um...well I'm sure you've seen Dean he's with someone but he still looks."

"Yes but that is Dean, Dean is never in one place for long." said Cas

"I...I wasn't either growing up." I said "My parents also never had a stable relationship which I am sure you can tell by how Artie is."

"Who?"

"Arthur my brother."

"Oh." said Cas "Yes, I can see that very well but he cares for Mary very deeply."

"Really?" I asked

"Yes he was very hurt when she said that they were nothing more then....bed buddies...I believe was her term." said Cas

I hummed at this

"But he is falling for her."

I nodded at this

"And you and Mick?" asked Cas

"What about me and Mick?"

"Do you feel for him as much as your brother does for Mary?"

"I think so." I said smiling only to look at the last rock in my hand "When I throw this I'll wake up won't I?"

"Yes." said Cas

"Well I have a question for you." I said with a smirk

"Very well." said Cas "I will try to answer."

"What is going on with you and Dean?"

"What do you mean?" asked Cas "We are friends."

"Friends my arse." I said with a smirk "I see nothing but romance."

Cas looked confused at this and went to open his mouth only to frown when I threw the last rock

"You'll have to figure it out yourself just like I will have to with Mick." I said before I heard my name being called by a thick Irish accent

I opened my eyes to find Mick in the back seat with me shaking my shoulder

"Hey." he said

"Hi." I said sleepy

"Were here." he said

I groaned and held up my arms, he chuckled and scooped me up and carried me into one of the bedrooms for me to see Mary and Artie in there as well.

"Hi sleepy head." said Mary with a smirk

"Hey." I said as Mick put me down on the bed

"We sharing?" I asked

"Yeah." said Mary "They only had two rooms open, and since the other room only had single beds Dean and Sam took those."

"And Castiel?" I asked with a confused face

"Angels don't sleep." said Mick "But he is rooming with them, if he does need sleep he will bunk on the couch he said."

"Oh okay." I said before flopping on the bed thinking about the conversation Cas and I shared last night and can't help but wonder do I really belong with Mick just as Cas belongs with Dean

 

* * *

 


	27. Chapter 27

I sat up when Dean and Sam entered the room

"We need some help unpacking equipment." stated sam motioning to outside

Mick and Artie instantly followed the brothers of the door

"How are we going to do this?" I asked Mary once alone

"What do you mean?" she asked unpacking 

"Well you know how Artie is Mary, he's so over protective of me." I stated also unpacking my things

"And he gave Mick and you his blessing."

"Yeah but the whole PDA thing freaks him out you know this."

"True." she stated sitting next to me on the bed before eyeing the other bed "Well there is something we could do...but I don't think the boys are going to like it."

I raised an eyebrow before following her gaze to the other bed before giving her a really look

"Artie and Mick share a bed? They'd kill one another within a minute of hearing the idea." I stated 

"well then Arthur shares with you and I share with-"

"NO!" I stated "Mick's mine."

"I don't know he does have a very nice accent." she stated playfully

"Not far...I can't tease you back your dating my brother...fyi ewww." I joked throwing my pillow at her

"Oh yeah." she stated back before throwing the pillow back

I gasped and grabbed the pillow as she grabbed another resulting in a pillow fight, I ended up losing my pillow grabbing the closet throw pillow from a chair and I whipped it at her she ducked just as the door opened causing the pillow to hit Artie right in the face.

"Oof!" he stated holding the pillow in his hands with a shocked look before Mick and him both looked at us with confused looks

Mary and I looked at them with shocked looks as well before sharing a smile and we burst out laughing hysterically, Artie and Mick just look at one another with a confused look

"Did we miss something?" 

"I have the foggiest notion." 

* * *

Soooooooo sorry guys but a lot of stuff went down since I last posted both health and life it just crazy but I am back and 100% healthy and ready to update this beautiful piece of work again!!!! Thank you for being patient!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Once Mary and I stopped laughing I noticed a brown paper bag in Mick's hand

"What's that?"

"Left over burgers...or late dinner to be right."

"It's 11 pm..." stated Mary

"Yes well I haven't ate anything since 3 pm so I am eating." stated Mick 

"Agreed." stated Artie

Earning an eye roll from Mary and I

"Do you girls want any?"

"Sure why not." stated Mary excepting a burger before beginning to eat it

"Gin?" asked Mick 

"Yeah." I stated taking the burger from mick and digging in "So what's the plan?"

"Tomorrow we spit up into teams, Sam, myself and you are going to the first scene to ask questions to witnesses at the museum, and Ketch, Mary and Dean are going to the second scene-"

"Where we will ask questions at the barn." finished Artie

"A barn and a museum....how old." I stated

"Well small town again."

"Also known as the weirdest town on the map they say everything that happens here is abnormal."

"Only thing that is abnormal about this place is that there is an angel next door." stated Artie

"That we know off." said Mary 

Artie hummed before opening a beer and sat down next to Mary only for her to steal his beer

"Thanks." she stated

Artie stared at her with a shocked look before groaning getting up and taking another one he sat down to take a drink but Mick wink at me and took that one to

"OI!" shouted Artie

"Sorry Mate really thirsty."

Mary and I smiled as Artie got up and growled opening a beer and sitting down again this time I reached over and took it

"oh honestly I rooming with children!" he shouted storming back over and opening the last beer going to sit only to stop himself and take a big swig from it "There now no one can steal it."

"I mean we could but no one wants your germs mate on account of how grouchy you are all the time we may catch it." stated Mick before taking a sip

Artie glared at him waiting for him to finish his sip and put his drink down before Mick was smacked in the face with a pillow, Mick sat up with a shocked look

"Did you...the 'grown up' just hit me with a bloody throw pillow?!"

"I think you need to be cut off you are clearly imagining things...you are a light weight." tisked Artie

Mary and I burst out laughing hysterically once more....maybe rooming with my brother and my boyfriend won't be so bad after all


	29. Chapter 29

I spoke to soon, after we finished eating I switched on the telly resulting in a fight on what to watch Mick wanted to watch the football game when Artie wanted to watch the world news, I groaned looking Mary with a pleading look who looked just annoyed.

"boys....boys....BOYS!" she roared earning their attention "How about we take a vote who wants to watch football?"

Mick raised his hand

"Ha world news it is-" began Artie snatching he remote from Mick

"No I don't want to watch that either." I stated

"Nor do I." stated Mary taking the remote from Artie's hand before channeling surfing "How about this the classic doctor who?"

I raised my hand as a vote Mick and Artie shared a look before raising their hands in agreement, Mick kicked off his shoes before climbing on the bed next to me I rolled over and snuggled up into him

"Oh no." stated Artie

Great...

"No no no none of this....stuff." he growled motioning between Mick and me

"Artie-" I began

"NO, I mean it Ginny."

"What are you going to do watch us all night?" I stated 

I rasied an eyebrow at this

"No Artie."

"Perhaps-"

"Artie-"

"Ginny-"

"Arthur honestly-" began Mary cutting in

"Mary stay out-"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I not y-"

"Yeah don't yell at her-"

"Ginny your not helping-"

"Hey don't yell at Gin she-"

"Shut up Mick-"

Before a yelling match broke out between us four so much so we didn't hear Sam, Dean, and Castiel come into our room

"HEY!" shouted Dean

We turned to see the two brothers looking half asleep and Castiel looking confused as ever

"What's going on?" asked Sam 

"Artie's mad because of pda between Mick and me."

"Can you blame me?" asked Artie "Your my baby sister Ginny."

"I can take care of myself-"

"I don't want to sharing a bed with him-"

"Fine you share with Mick." i huffed

"NO!" shouted my brother and my boyfriend 

"I would rather you share and I stay up all night to watch to make sure nothing happens." he stated

"Or I could watch?" offered Castiel

We all turned to look at the angel

"I do not sleep I usually watch Dean sleep but lately he yells and throws his pillow at me if-"

"Because it's creepy Cas it's just creepy." stated Dean looking creeped out "You don't...do that!"

"Well then why-"

"I am not talking to you about this again..." groaned Dean "Personal space...personal...space say it with me cas."

"Dean I do not think-"

"Personal Space."

"Personal space." muttered Castiel looking annoyed as ever

"Good." sighed Dean 

Sam just looked amused as ever

"Very well." stated Artie

"What?" I asked as did Mick

"The halo can watch you two to prevent any actions I will disapprove of."

"Don't we get a say?" I groaned

"No which do you prefer the angel or me?"

"Castiel." stated Mick and I quickly

"That's what I thought." stated Artie "If they touch in anyway tell them not to."

I put my head in disappear on Mick's shoulder

"Your touching you should not be touching."

I groaned at hearing Castiel say that flopping on the bed covering my eyes with my arm this was going to be a long night


	30. Chapter 30

I got out of the shower and huffed as I dried myself off, I wasn't allowed to snuggle with my own boyfriend who I have been dating for months now, and who was nothing more than a gentleman. I sighed brushing my hair before doing it into a braid then digging through my bag for clothes...huh...just because I was sleeping next to Mick doesn't mean I couldn't get him hot under the collar and annoy artie. I smiled as I slipped on a pair of hip hugger silk sleep shorts that started just above where my pubic hair once was and they ended right after my reproductive parts, I sipped on a tank top that was super thin but was a dark color so it wasn't see through but I was no small woman I was a c cup and proud of it so it didn't hide much. I zipped up my bag and walked out putting down the bag and sitting on the bed before noticing eyes on me I turned to find Mick looking at me with wide eyes and mouth open and Artie looking ready to dose me in holy water.

"What?" I asked 

"N-nothing is it alright if I take a shower next?" asked Mick to Mary who nodded with a smirk

Mick grabbed his bag and quickly fled into the bathroom slamming the door shut, I smirked before looking at my brother

"What?"

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" he gasped quickly throwing the bed's blanket over me

"Oi!" I stated as it went over my head, I threw it off

"Ginny go change right now.." he stated "You...you look like a....prostitute."

"Pretty such I'd show much skin if I was...and this is what I have for pajamas I didn't except to be sharing a room with you."

"You...you wear this to bed when you and Mick go on-"

"Yes and he's never tried anything that I don't want Ar-"

"I can't hear anymore." he growled plugging his ears

Mary and I laughed at this, just then Mick came out of the bathroom freshly showered wearing just loose pair of sweat pants...well played Mr. Davies...well played...I thought as I watched a bead of water rolled down his strong muscular chest.

"I'm going to shower Mary...watch them." hissed Artie before fleeing the room and shutting the door with the slam

"Get all the kisses and cuddles out now." she stated pulling out a book "Before kill joy comes back."

I giggled as Mick tackled me to the bed and cuddled me closely, I felt his breath on my ear as he leaned in closely

"Tease you are a tease Virginia." he hissed into my ear causing me to shiver at him using my full name

"Same thing to you Michael." I stated "Or should I call you muscles?"

"Cute." he stated before kissing me sweetly

"You two shouldn't be touching."

Mick, Mary, and I all yelped to find Castiel standing there watching us at the end of mine and Mick's bed

"Castiel you scared us." stated Mary holding her chest

"Apologies but I finished with what Sam and Dean needed so I am in here for tonight." he stated sitting on the couch watching us

"Uh huh...listen Castiel just my brother tells you Mick and I shouldn't kiss or touch doesn't mean your going to stop us." I stated before going to kiss Mick only for Cas to snap his fingers I found myself next to Castiel "Touche halo...touche..." I growled

Artie opened the door and came out before motioning to the bathroom

"All yours my dear."

"Thank you." stated Mary giving me a I'm sorry look as she disappeared leaving alone with my boyfriend, my brother, and an angel...great....just great 


End file.
